


FAKE & TRUE.

by jeongbao



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Given AU, Jeongin soft, Jilix besties, M/M, This is sad but has a happy ending, hyunin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongbao/pseuds/jeongbao
Summary: ❝ I SHOULDN'T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKES. ❞✐ 17 Year old Yang Jeongin is reserved, he likes to observe his surroundings. The people, the air and the emotions. One day, he starts to observe 17 Year old Hwang Hyunjin from his class. It all catches him by surprise when his heart starts beating crazily and he feels the familiar feeling of being in love. 'What a cheesy love story.' He thinks.FAKE & TRUE. | HYUNIN[heavily inspired by Given.]
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Life full of difference

⤻ YANG JEONGIN.

The raven haired boy gazed out the classroom window, the soccer team seems to be working hard for the sports festival. "H-Hyunjin!" Jeongin snaps his gaze away from the window, instead to the table beside his, he sees a girl shyly standing in front of the table. He watches the owner of the name lift his head from the table, eyes swollen from sleep. "What." The male grumbles, making the girl shift from feet to feet, she's unsure. "W-Wo-Would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday?" Jeongin pretends to scribble in his sketchbook, he's engrossed in this conversation, he wants to know what happens next, it keeps him on edge. 

It sounds silly, but this is how his lifestyle is. He has no friends because of how people are afraid to approach him, as an alternative to that, other people's drama or words keep him entertained. He listens well, they just don't notice him to see that. He feels like a shadow, the amount of times people have bumped into him because they had entirely forgotten his presence were too much to count. This is him.

"No." The word rolls off the brunette's tongue bitterly, the girl's lips tremble. She nods, staggering to the doorway where her friends were, already comforting their friend from the brutal rejection.

Hyunjin went back to sleep, Mr. Jung entered the class and Jeongin was already clicking his pen.

"Hey, did you know Yoon Eunkyung got rejected by Hwang Hyunjin today?" Jeongin takes out one earbud, and lowers the volume of the music. "Eh?! She told me Hyunjin just told her he would think about it?" Jeongin wants to scream 'Liar! I saw her get rejected' as he was part of the conversation. "She woke him up from his sleep, and he simply told her no. Talk about harsh." Jeongin thought his train ride back home would be the same, boring and gloomy. "Doesn't everyone know to not wake the Hwang Hyunjin up from sleep? That boy loves sleep more than females." Jeongin did not know that.

"I'm home." Jeongin announces, immediately greeted by his younger brother, who engulfs him into a big warm hug. "Welcome home dear, your little brother baked pizza for dinner tonight!" His mother, warm and vibrant announces with a big fond smile. "Sounds delicious. I'll wash up first, is Jeongbin eating with us tonight?" He mentions his older brother, chuckling when Jeongyoon shook his head with a pout.

His life at home was different. He was always smiling and chatting, his two brothers always accompanied him. His parents were his biggest role models and he had never found place like home.

Eat dinner at home more often, Jeongyoon and I miss you. 

He throws his phone on his bed after sending the texts, joining his family at the dining table, the smell of freshly baked pizza lures him.


	2. The one that steals

⤻ HWANG HYUNJIN.

Hyunjin slammed his alarm clock, only to face the wall and doze back to sleep. Couple more minutes won't hurt.

He was late. He ran as fast as he could to school, arriving with a matted forehead and a violent heaving chest. "Third time you've been late to school this week Hwang Hyunjin. Late once more this week and I'm going to have to punish you." He looks to the side, ignoring Mrs. Shim's scolding. Mrs. Shim gives up with a shake of her head, and a disappointed sigh, ordering him to go.

"Wow Hyunjin, you're early." Lee Felix jokes, throwing a sausage bun at Hyunjin, who catches it easily, the sound of crumpling plastic present. "Yeah, yeah. Already got enough of that from Mrs. Shim." He waves his hand, taking his seat. "Go easy on him, not everyone has a hot sister waking them up every morning." Lee Felix's practically other half, Han jisung jokes, earning a smack on the back of his head. "Stop saying that about my sister!" Hyunjin snorts, watching the two fight like cats and dogs, shaking his head as he takes a bite out of his bun.

He looks to his left, seeing the introvert that was assigned to sit beside him since the start of the year. (T/N: all the tables are one by one, they aren't desk neighbours, but their tables are beside each other.) Is he mute? 'I've never heard him utter a word before.' Hyunjin thinks. "Oi, Hyunjin- you listening?"

He lets his hands travel up the milky soft skin, just as busy as his lips. He moves away to gaze lowly at the girl squirming under his touch, she looks exactly like the girl he had in tis exact same position last Wednesday. Are they twins? Oh, well. He lets things continue, it all ends the same anyways. They do the dirty and he leaves. They don't talk ever again.

"Who is it this time?" He shrugs at Felix's words, rubbing the back of his neck, how badly does he want to nap right now. "You act as if you don't know him. When has he ever known the girls he's done? Speaking 'bout that, why won't you introduce me to them! I will treat them well, better than you that's for sure!" Hyunjin rolls his eyes at his hyper friends, shaking his head. "Hyunjin's always like this." Felix's deep voice says as he contorts his face into an ugly expression. "What's that?" Jisung asks. "Hyunjin's always grumpy expression."

⤻ YANG JEONGIN.

Jeongin was packing up in his empty class, everyone in class had mostly gone home, some students were in the same situation as him, they stayed back to finish the homework they had forgotten. That's when he realises the phone sticking out of Hwang Hyunjin's desk. Jeongin was an introvert, not a jerk. He obviously wouldn't just leave it there. It was obviously Hwang Hyunjin's. He takes out the phone and clutches it, exiting the class.

⤻ HWANG HYUNJIN.

"F*ck. I'm so stupid." Hyunjin tangles his fingers in his hair. He had accidentally left his phone, only realising on the train when he wanted to send a message to Felix. He walks through the hallways of school, he had checked the class and his phone was nowhere. He swore the last place he placed his phone was in the class.

That was when he stopped in his tracks, he sees the quite kid, walking around with a phone held tightly in his hands, a phone with no case, a phone with some scratches, HIS phone.

"Hey! You stealing son of a bitch! That's my phone you idiot!" He marches to the raven haired boy, eyes big with fear, hand still clutching the phone tightly. "H-Here!" He stretches out his hands, presenting the phone, eyes closed tightly. "Didn't your parents tell you about how bad stealing is?" Hyunjin beamed with anger, who was this kid, stealing his phone like a delinquent. Who knew the quiet kid would turn out to be so bad? "N-No! I didn't steal!" The male shakes his head, eyes wide and hands shaking. Yeah, right. "Lying is bad too. You're lucky I'm not in the mood to beat you up. Scramble."


	3. A little serious isn't too bad

⤻ YANG JEONGIN.

Jeongin timidly sat in his seat, the seating arrangement was never a problem for him until this very moment. He tried his best to ignore Hwang Hyunjin's glaring, but it was all too much, it felt like his eyes would burn a hole into Jeongin.

Jeongin never liked attention, and this type of attention definitely did not change that mindset.

"Did you hear? Hyunjin's phone was stolen for like two hours." Jeongin hears Hyunjin's friend discuss with the latter's other friend. Jeongin slumps in his seat, even when he's spoken about, no would even know it's about him. "No wonder my texts weren't replied to until hours later." The red head replies- "Even when his phone is in his grasp he doesn't respond to our texts."

Jeongin still remembers the texts Hyunjin had gotten, two stuck out to him.

Transferred money into your account. Should last you a week.

That was from his mom. He seems like a spoiled brat, Jeongin has never gotten allowance. His parents think it would make their children lazy in the future, Jeongin doesn't think they're wrong. But, the notification after that text was the transferred money, the digits almost made Jeongin's eyes budge out.

Wanted to thank you for last night. We should do it again. All the stress from my ex disappeared just because of you. No strings attached, promise.

That was from a number that wasn't even saved. It wasn't surprising that Hyunjin played around like that, the whole school knew. But, somehow the way the message was constructed shocked Jeongin.

⤻ HWANG HYUNJIN.

Hyunjin ignores the female on his lap, eyes glued on his phone as he texted his friends. "Are you- Are you on your phone? Seriously?" Hyunjin looks at her dead in the eyes, lips slightly parted. "Do you think I was excited for you here? I'm not interested. Clearly." Hyunjin gets up, the girl scoots on her bed as he puts on his belt, leaving the room.

He doesn't understand it. Why are all the girls he's met always asking him about his interest in them and whether he wanted to be serious about it.

Hwang Hyunjin doesn't do 'serious' and 'interest.'

They should've known that by now.


	4. Curiosity killed the cat

⤻ HWANG HYUNJIN.

"I was so close to punching him!" Jisung manages to say with his mouth full of candy. "As if you could hurt a fly, Jisung." Felix teasingly says, walking beside Hyunjin who stayed silent throughout the whole conversation. "I have gotten into more fights than you, Felix." Jisung sticks out his tongue at his friend, walking backwards in order to face them.

"I'm much more s- oof!" Jisung bumps into someone, back impacting with a body. He doesn't fall, managing to stay on his feet. "Ah, I'm sorry!" Jisung bows, apologising.

Hyunjin's lip parts upon seeing who Jisung had bumped into. He scoffs, avoiding the person's eyes. "It's alright." She says, looking at Jisung who stayed in a bow. "Oh, it's you Hyerim!" Felix says, looking to the side to take note of the brunette's expression, he sees the disgusted expression. "We'll get going now." Felix says, grabbing Jisung by the back of his shirt, dragging the boy away from the two.

"Hyunjin.. how are you?" Hyerim asks the male, tucking her hair behind her hair. "Why do you want to know?" Hyunjin spits the harsh words, it felt as if his words could burn through her skin. "I'm just asking you. You don't need to get snarky, Hyunjin." Hyunjin shakes his head with a bitter smile, eyes dark and angry. Hyunjin bends down to her ear, whispering lowly. "Get lost."

"Jeez, you didn't need to be rude to her." Jisung says, looking at Hyunjin with a cowering gaze. Hyunjin takes a second to glare at Jisung, throwing his legs on the table. "I'm in a bad mood now that we bumped into her, literally. I can't stand seeing her wearing that goddamn bracelet."

⤻ YANG JEONGIN.

Jeongin had heard everything. Who was the girl they were talking about? Nosy is all he is. Hyunjin seemed really angry, just like how angry he was during the phone situation, which Jeongin still can't stop thinking about.

"Yang Jeongin.. you've got to stop being so anti-social. Try taking part in some clubs, or make some friends. I get that the 'incident' made you different, but you need to start making peace with your past, how else are you going to grow and be a teenager? Enjoy your youth while you can. Will you do that for me?" Mrs. Shim's words remain lingering in the air, she looks up at Jeongin from her table, he had his head hung low. She sighed, no words left Jeongin's lips. "Alright. You're dismissed." She sighed deeply, waving Jeongin away.

Jeongin stared out the window, the low rattle of the train filled his ears. He didn't even have the mood to listen to the group of girls's chattering. He ignored the droplets of tears that touched his skin, his chest tightened. He was getting better at forgetting it, but now that Mrs. Shim reminded him, he fell into that same spiral again.

"We're having fried mackerel today!- Jeongin?" His mom peaked her head out from the kitchen, only to see Jeongin run up to his room silently.

Jeongin thinks he's all better, but it still doesn't assure the pain blossoming in his chest. He kicks away the opened box, ignoring the scattered photos it spilled. He continued to stare at the ceiling, sprawled out on the wooden floor like a starfish.


	5. Misunderstanding kindness

⤻ YANG JEONGIN.

Jeongin was trying to wash the stain out his sweater when he overheard two boys talking. "Hwang Hyunjin was in my sister's room yesterday, I swinged at him but he was faster." Jeongin sneakily looked to his left, seeing the nasty black eye the male had. "That's your fault for not knowing to never try to fight Hyunjin, unless you like losing." His other friend commented, snickering.

Jeongin scrubbed harder at the stain.

⤻ HWANG HYUNJIN.

Hyunjin was making out with a senior at the back of the rooftop when he heard a group of girls enter. He was about to pull away, when he heard what they were jabbering about. "-Did you all get asked by that one quiet kid too?" They were eating lunch up here, surprising they had the guts to disobey the rules. "Did he ask you about Hwang Hyunjin as well?" Hyunjin's interested now, he continued to swap spit with the girl. "Yeah! He was like 'Excuse me, do you know where Hwang Hyunjin is? He left his phone in the class.' I was surprise he could speak~!" Hyunjin froze, wait what?

"He asked almost everybody who was still at school, he even questioned the security guard if Hwang was still in school. He has never interacted with anyone yet went that far just because of a phone." One of the girls snorted, shaking her head. "Do you think he may have a gay crush on Hwang Hyunjin! Haha!" They joked, it continued in laughter.

Hyunjin wasn't shocked because of what they last said. He realised what HE has done. He had accused of Jeongin of stealing, when the male wasn't even doing that, he was helping! Hyunjin pushed off the girl, running to the exit, grabbing the group of girls's attention.

"Do you think he heard?"

He indeed did.


	6. Apology ignored

⤻ HWANG HYUNJIN.

"Uh.. Jisung I'm gonna have to run errands today so I can't walk home with you!" Hyunjin shouted from the other direction, hands tightly grabbing his bag. "Okay!" Jisung says, waving enthusiastically.

Hyunjin swore he walked this way. He had no choice to just guess the way. That's when Hyunjin realised this was the way to the train station, he sped up his footsteps and followed the direction.

"Hey! You!" Goddamn, this would be a good time to learn names. He groaned when the person didn't turn around, he reached out and grabbed the baby blue sweater. "Huh?" The mop of raven hair turned around, showing Hyunjin the soft confused features the owner held. "You- I need to talk to you." Hyunjin pointed at the male.

⤻ YANG JEONGIN.

Jeongin was beyond afraid, he thinks Hwang Hyunjin had approached him regarding the 'stealing' topic. He looked at the brunette at the vending machine, pressing buttons.

"Here, I got you peach tea because I didn't know what you like." Jeongin hesitantly nods, accepting the bottle. He watches Hwang Hyunjin take a seat beside him on the bench, downing the coffee. He wanted to ask Hwang Hyunjin what he wanted to talk about, but he couldn't find the courage to. He kept his eyes on the swings not too far ahead of them.

"I uh- wanted to apologise." Jeongin flinches, apologise? Hwang Hyunjin is apologising.. to him? "I overheard some girls talking and.. I guess you didn't steal my phone. I'm sorry for accusing you of stealing my phone." Jeongin calms down, thank god. Now he won't be falsely known as a thief anymore. "You're not going to say anything? not going to forgive me?" Hwang Hyunjin looks at Jeongin with sharp eyes. Rather than angry, Hwang Hyunjin was emotionless. "My name is Yang Jeongin."

Jeongin leaves the park, most importantly, he left Hwang Hyunjin shocked.

⤻ HWANG HYUNJIN.

What was that? He didn't forgive Hyunjin, but instead gave his name? That's not what Hyunjin wanted!

On another note, his voice was soft. Hyunjin had heard it, but only using one single word. He should talk more.


	7. The more you know

⤻ HWANG HYUNJIN.

Yang Jeongin didn't come today, was it because of yesterday? Hyunjin rests his face on his hand, eyes stuck on the empty seat. Hyunjin could care less, but he was curious. "-What about you Hyunjin?" Jisung asks Hyunjin, disrupting the brunette from his thoughts. "What?" He makes two of his friends sigh, head hung low. "Never mind. What's got you all distracted?" Jisung asks, head tilting. Hyunjin shrugs, huffing out of his nose.

"Do you guys know anything about Yang Jeongin?" Jisung and Felix look at each other, eyebrows quirking up. "Who's that? I don't think I've ever heard of that person. Is he from school?" Felix asks, making Hyunjin sigh. "He is from school. His seat is right there." Hyunjin points at the empty seat pushed against the window.

"Ah~ him! I don't know about him, he may be mute." Jisung points a finger on his chin, pretending to think. "And why? Don't tell me you're going after boys now that you've basically done the whole population of girls." Jisung jokes, a playful smile on his lips. "No. It's just that I falsely accused him of stealing my phone, yet he didn't accept my apology."- "Hwang Hyunjin apologising? HAHA!"

Hyunjin runs his hand through his locks, keeping one hand warmly snugged in his pocket. The weather's getting colder, they should be able to change into the winter uniforms soon. "Though, I think I've heard Yang Jeongin's name before. My sister used to go to his old school I think." Jisung says, Hyunjin's ears perk at the mention of the name. "Really? What'd you hear?" Felix wraps an arm around Jisung's frail shoulders.

"My sister said that he was actually sociable once, he had a best friend and at one point began to grab the attention of the seniors because of how he had really fit that 'little brother' position. Then, some big incident happened and he transferred and lost his old self. Seems pretty strange. Not sure if it's him though." Hyunjin felt small after hearing Jisung's words, like he had shrunk and that everything else around him was huge. "But, it could be my sister creating fake drama." Jisung broke into a smile, patting Hyunjin's shoulder, because the latter had stopped in his tracks. "I think you freaked out Hyunjin." Felix informed Jisung, cackling.

The story Jisung had told kept Hyunjin awake. He couldn't nap to get rid of his lingering thoughts or mess around with girls, the story just made him more curious about the boy, there was so many unanswered questions. What was the incident? Somehow, he wanted to imagine Yang Jeongin chirpy and less-emotionless than now.


	8. The unexpected happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My works are available on wattled as well! My user is: 1eongin! Character infos are posted on there, its not important but they include some information that aren't told in the chapters.

⤻ YANG JEONGIN.

Ah, finally. The weekends. Jeongin had missed two days of school because he had walked in the rain, catching a nasty cold. Jeongin wondered if he had missed a lot of gossips, he still wanted to know what had happened to that girl in 3B who dated Sung Jaemin's brother.

Jeongin rolled around in bed longer, loving the warmth of his sheets and the nice view his window held.

'Ping!'

Unknown

Yo. It's Hwang Hyunjin.

What the.. how'd Hwang Hyunjin get his number?

⤻ HWANG HYUNJIN.

Hyunjin pinches himself after sending the text, this is stupid, Yang Jeongin's going to think he's interested. He's not, he just wanted to know what Jisung was talking about.

Yang Jeongin

How did you get my number?

Got it from Mrs. Shim.

Hyunjin stood in front of Mrs. Shim as she continued to scold him for his long hair, he simply rolled his eyes and paid no mind to it. "Do you know Yang Jeongin's number?" Hyunjin interrupted her, at first anger flashed in her eyes, then she looked at Hyunjin with a curious gaze. "Why?" She questioned suspiciously, folding her arms. "I want to ask him something." Hyunjin avoided her gaze. "Oh, that's nice. He really needs more social interactions. It's written somewhere, stay here."

What do you want?

You haven't accepted my apology, I'm going to make you forgive me. It irritates me when my apology goes unnoticed, my apologies are as rare as blue moon, you know?

So? What are you even implying.

I'm implying that I want to meet you since it's Saturday.

No.

[Location attached]  
I'll be waiting here

⤻ YANG JEONGIN.

Jeongin grunted. He's making it hard to ignore him. Once again, Jeongin's shy, not a jerk. He wouldn't leave Hwang Hyunjin waiting like that. He angrily hopped off his bed, grabbing a towel.

"I'll be leaving!" He announces to his family, who hums in unison from the couch. He slips on his sneakers and wraps the blue sweater around him, he really hates the thought of meeting Hwang Hyunjin.


	9. I don't want to see you

⤻ HWANG HYUNJIN.

Hyunjin had actually expected to be waiting for an hour, only to go home, but there he was, Yang Jeongin, walking to the directions his phone told him. Hyunjin chuckled shaking his head at the sight, Jeongin's eyes were glued to his phone, walking slowly as he pointed his phone to the direction the the phone instructed.

"So you came." Hyunjin rocked back and forth on his heels, holding a cold expression- eyes dark and burning. "Hm." Jeongin hummed, sharing the same expression. "I'm taking you to a cafe today." - "I hate coffee."

"You say you hate coffee when you've never even tried it." Hyunjin watches Jeongin sip the iced coffee with a calm and dewy expression.

"So, what things do you actually like?" Jeongin looks up from his coffee, looking at Hyunjin hesitantly. "I thought you're here to get your apology accepted, not to chat." Hyunjin wants to smack that stupid cold expression off his face. "Well, do you accept my apology?" Hyunjin tests, watching Jeongin's eyes linger. "No."

"Exactly."

"So, let me ask again. What do you like?" This sad boy must have his interests at least. "I don't know- books?" That just makes him seem sadder, Hyunjin deflates in his seat. "You're like an old man, anyone ever told you that?" He sees Jeongin's expression distort into something like offence. "How so?" Hyunjin shakes his head. "You dress like one, have the same interests as one and you're boring like one." Jeongin's eyebrows scrunch as he shakes his head.

"No! I just.. am not as bold and as some people! You're one to talk Mr-Black-Is-The-Only-Color!" Jeongin points at Hyunjin's rather dark and hostile image. "You're colour palette is so light I think you might as well be a milk carton." Hyunjin quirks an eyebrow.

Hyunjin watched as Jeongin walked beside him, kicking rocks and keeping his gaze on the ground. Even after spending two hours in the cafe, Jeongin remained timid and silent. Hyunjin had thought he was getting somewhere after they were in a tease frenzy, but it seemed like Jeongin was even more timid after that, if that's possible.

"Jeongin?" Hyunjin looked behind them, seeing a male with a sharp chin and red hightlights. Hyunjin sees Jeongin's eyes widen, hands balled into fists and a pained expression. "Changbin.." Jeongin mutters, taking a step back when 'Changbin' took a step forward. "It's been a long time.." That 'Changbin' guy says, hand reaching out with sad eyes. Hyunjin has a bad feeling blossoming in his chest as Jeongin closes his eyes shut and shakes his head. "Wait!-" Hyunjin says, seeing Jeongin turn back and run. "Sh*t."

Hyunjin had tailed behind him, but lost track of him when Jeongin ran across the road during a green light, is he crazy? Thankfully, Jeongin was safe but Hyunjin doesn't expect to chase after him after that. They aren't friends anyways, so why should he chase after him?

Right?

Hyunjin wondered who was that 'Changbin' guy and why was Jeongin so upset at his presence?


	10. Why is he any different?

⤿ YANG JEONGIN.

Jeongin huffed in frustration, today at school was irritating. Hyunjin had followed him around, questioning about Changbin with that annoying thick eyebrows of his, Jeongin had of course simply just dodged his questions and kept silent.

Though he was now working at his part-time job, the karaoke joint. The job was easy out of all the jobs he had tried so far, and he enjoyed hearing the songs. Jeongin hummed to the song playing from the only occupied room, the group had an amazing taste in music.

"How many people?" Jeongin asked, turning around from where he was searching for the microphone hygienic covers- only to be faced with the one and only Hwang Hyunjin. Hyunjin had came with a girl, how surprising. "Two." Hyunjin spoke without any shock, as if Jeongin and him were never acquainted, Jeongin isn't complaining.

"You go first." Hyunjin muttered to the girl, who nodded with big eyes. "Nice seeing you here." Jeongin raised his eyebrow at the way Hyunjin spoke. "You're not going to have sex in the karaoke room are you?" Jeongin ignored Hyunjin's statement, only to follow with a snarky remark. "Not anymore." Hyunjin looked disappointed, shoving his hands into his pockets, spinning on his heels to head to the room. Jeongin sighs, no one changes.

Jeongin watched the girl run out with a red face, stomping angrily- or rather embarrassingly. Jeongin had expected Hyunjin to tail behind her immediately, but he didn't? Jeongin shook his head, why should he care? They had technically already checked out.

Fifteen minutes went by and Hyunjin still had not left, Jeongin used his job as an excuse to take heavy steps towards the room.

He tilts his head in confusion, seeing Hyunjin laid out on the couch, hand on his rather red cheek, eyes staring at the dark ceiling as Lucky Star by Madonna played in the background. Jeongin opened his lips to ask that one question, but he decided against it.

Jeongin left the room.

⤿ HWANG HYUNJIN.

Hyunjin's eyes trailed all over the places the girl had touched, eyes hungry and lips caught between his teeth. Before her fingers could drag down his zipper he grabbed her wrist, remembering the words Jeongin had told him. "We're- We're not going to have sex." He stares at her with a blank expression, hers contorts into embarrassment. "You're telling me I had sung countless of songs just to be told you- 'Hwang-I f*cked the whole school' won't have sex with me?" Hyunjin nodded- big mistake. Pain dripped from his cheek when the hand that was once touching under his shirt slapped the living soul out of him. He felt anger bubble inside of him.

Hyunjin watched Jeongin leave the room the second he entered, does that mean he can continue to lay here? Hyunjin doesn't care about the answer.

After an hour Hyunjin woke up from his nap, groaning at the massive ache his cheek held. He walked to the counter, seeing Jeongin who had his eyes closed gently, head bopping lightly to the song playing. Hyunjin leaned against the counter, watching him with a playful gaze.

Hyunjin chuckled once Jeongin had opened his eyes, a tiny gasp leaves the raven haired's lips. "When do you finish?" Hyunjin looking at Jeongin with a gaze neither of the two could place a finger on. "11PM."

11:00 PM.

"Why?" Hyunjin looks at Jeongin with a raised brow at the out of context question, pulling away from the soda can. Hyunjin had bought the both of them sodas, now he was walking Jeongin home.

"Why are you spending time with me? Don't you have girls to waste time with?" They both stop walking, Jeongin turns to face Hyunjin. "Is that who you take me for as a person. Just a guy who spends time with girls, that's all?" Hyunjin would have already socked a punch in this situation, it goes unanswered why he hadn't. "Isn't that who you are as a person?" Hyunjin scoffed, shaking his head at Jeongin's bold remark.

"Anyways, if you want forgiveness so bad, I forgive you- there. Now leave me alone." Jeongin pushes the plastic bag full of snacks Hyunjin had bought for him onto Hyunjin's chest, walking away.


	11. Unhappy memories

⤿ YANG JEONGIN.

Jeongin uncomfortably shifts in his seat, Hyunjin kept glaring at him every time their eyes met. What could Jeongin have done? He needed Hyunjin to stop sticking to him, they were not friends and Jeongin never has friends, that's that.

Jeongin was walking out the school gates when a certain person with red highlights catches his attention, leaning against the wall with a cigarette between his lips. Jeongin tries to walk away without getting noticed, but his name was already called out. He sighs, walking towards the older.

"You've got to stop running away." Jeongin kept his hands on the warm cup, the smell of coffee invades his nose. "How are you doing? I haven't seen you since.." Changbin looks down at his lap, clearing his throat at the end of his sentence. "I'm fine." Jeongin quietly answers, fingers going numb at the cold. "Did- Did you receive those letters from his mother?" Jeongin nods, keeping his eyes on the coffee swirling around, he wants to throw up.

"Dear.. there's two letters assigned to you." Mrs. Bang says, Jeongin looks at the neatly folded paper she held, his name written at the front. He accepts it, the shock is still fresh on him. "I hope you know this isn't your fault.."

"I got two." Jeongin's voice was small, he felt miserable. "That's nice." A chuckle escapes Changbin's lips to break the tension. "Your sweater.. that was the present for your 15th birthday, right?" Changbin's tone was awkward and unsure, as if Jeongin was a sandcastle that could collapse any moment.

"Happy Birthday kid! Here you go!" Jeongin smiled so wide his cheek hurt. A baby blue sweater was wrapped around him snugly, he cuddled into the big arms. "Thank you!" He giggled lightly, hugging the blonde male warmly, a low hum rumbles from the male's chest. "I love you lots, okay?" Jeongin nods, a gentle smile rests on his lips. He wants to stay like this. He wants to hear that sentence again and again, just like a broken record player would.

"I've got to go Changbin." Jeongin felt him struggle to breath, he wipes at his eyes. "Wait!" Jeongin shakes his head, leaving the coffee shop as he sobbed out loud.

His hair covers his face as he sat on the bench, he held his crying face in his hands, back shaking from the loud sobs he had emitted.

'I thought I had forgotten it all. I thought I had healed' He thought.

He was too busy trying to catch his breath to notice the brunette standing not too far away.


	12. The truth unfolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin's past is uncovered, what happens next?

⤿ HWANG HYUNJIN.

Hyunjin looks at the empty seat with sad eyes. Not too long after Hyunjin looks forward, paying attention to his friends.

"Oh! I heard from my sister about that Y-Yang Jo-Jeongin guy~" Jisung says, eyes sparkling with excitement. Hyunjin keeps silent, he wants to remain the image of not caring. "What is it?" Felix asks, finishing his chicken bun. "It's actually really creepy.." Jisung says, a frown on his lips. Hyunjin perks up at that, eyebrows raising.

"Apparently, he was close to two people. He was super happy and chirpy back then, but an incident happened. My sister said one of his friends passed away, some even say it's Jeongin's fault. After that death, Jeongin immediately became quiet and reserved like he is today." Felix shudders at Jisung's words, shaking his head.

"That's kind of scary." Hyunjin blocks out whatever his friends say next, he feels himself go numb. He understood everything; why Jeongin refused to get close to him, why Jeongin got timid each time they were getting more comfortable with each other, he understood every little thing.

The rest of school seemed like a blur.

Once the bell rung, he jumped out of his seat and immediately ran out of school- to his friends' confusion.

He checked his phone, reading the texts he had sent earlier in class.

Seo Changbin

Hi.It's Hwang Hyunjin. You saw me with Yang Jeongin the other day. I need to talk to you, are you free today?

How'd you get my Facebook?

Searched through many Changbins until I found the right one.  
Anyways, can you meet up or not?

Yeah.. sure. I'll be waiting at [Location attached].

"So.. what'd you want to talk about?" Changbin asked, leaning back in his chair. "Yang Jeongin." Hyunjin saw how Changbin lit up at the familiar name. "I heard some stuff about him.. I want to know what really happened. I want to be his friend, but he's timid and reserved."

"Well, a lot happened. I'll tell you just because you want to be his friend- he's been alone for quite a long time now, I'm starting to get worried."

"We were three friends. Bang Chan, Jeongin and I. We were inseparable since grade 1. Sure Jeongin was two years younger than us, but we still would make our way to his class just to eat lunch with him. we were three, but Chan and Jeongin were the closest out of all of us. Chan loved Jeongin so much, one time someone had hurt Jeongin- Chan ended up in the principals office with a bloody nose."

"Channie, I told you not to interfere.. Now I can't see you at school for a month." Jeongin pouted, looking up at Chan with big eyes as he held an icepack to the blonde's nose. "I'd put myself in any harm to make you safe." Chan sweetly said, watching Jeongin with heart eyes. "Gosh Chan, you're making my heart swell."

"Then, one day a couple of teens had cornered Jeongin in an alleyway, it was really horrible. Jeongin had tons of bruises on his body, apparently one of the teens' father had an urge against Jeongin's father. Chan and I came to the rescue, but one of the teens' had brought a pocketknife. That was the last day we saw Chan. The teens fled, Jeongin cried as I called the ambulance."

"Get off of him!" Jeongin shouted as Changbin held him back, Chan was getting himself beat up. "I'll make this easier for you." Kim Hanbin muttered, pointing the knife at Chan. Jeongin screamed bloody murder, trying his best to pull away from Changbin. "No! You'll hurt him badly!" Changbin pushed Jeongin to the side to pull Hanbin away from Chan, but Hanbin was faster. Changbin pulled Jeongin into his arms, Jeongin's crying face buried into Changbin's neck. "Sh*t, what did you just do Kim?!" One of the teens said, shock dripped from Hanbin's face. They fled faster than horses. That day Jeongin scrubbed the blood off his hands till' his own blood dripped out.

"The last time I saw him before the other day was the funeral. I never saw Jeongin with such little color on his face before. He moved schools, then I lost connection with him. I miss him. I thought I had only lost Chan, but I had also lost Jeongin."

Hyunjin saw the way Changbin's eyes turned into glass, tears threatening to spill. Instead, the male took a deep breath and shook off the sadness. Hyunjin felt like he was floating, as if he was pulled into the story.

"I didn't know this.. he's so timid with me and whenever we were getting closer he'd push me away." Hyunjin stared at the melted icecream on his waffle. "Yeah, so now I'm counting on you Hwang Hyunjin. Make the Jeongin I knew come back, make him happier- please."

"I promise you, I will."


	13. Start line

⤿ YANG JEONGIN.

Jeongin was walking to the train station when he felt someone tug at his wrist. He turned around with wide eyes, afraid he was about to get mugged. He sighs out loud when he sees Hyunjin's face, too calm to be in this situation. Hyunjin looked straight into Jeongin's eyes with that cold eyes of his, lips in a straight line. Jeongin felt like his face was on fire. Jeongin pulls his hand away harshly, taking a step back. 

"Listen. I don't care what you say, I'm going to keep hanging out with you." Hyunjin says boldly, avoiding Jeongin's eyes. "Why? Why are you so persistent to be my friend?" Jeongin asks with knitted eyebrows, he didn't seem angry, confused was to put it in words. "I have my reasons alright? Maybe one day I'll tell you." Jeongin scoffs shaking his head, looking at the orange sky. "Just please, give me a chance to show you I'm not like what people say at school alright?"

Player.

Unintelligent.

Emotionless.

Worthless.

Jeongin bites his lips at the words people around the school had used on Hyunjin's name, chewing on the skin until a metallic taste had hit his tongue. "Okay." Jeongin breathed through his nose, he wants to regret it. He wants to tell himself- I told you so- that this was a mistake. He sees Hyunjin flash a lop sided smile, just a small one- he wants to smile as well, he just can't find the strength to. "What are you doing now?"- "Home- I think."

Jeongin stood behind Hyunjin, looking at the modern-like house, it clearly costed fortunes. "My parents aren't home, so don't be shy- if that's possible." Hyunjin had invited him home to play some games, Jeongin practically had no choice.

The house seemed like no one lived in it. It was empty, the interior was simple and had no life to it. Jeongin compared it to his home, lively and full of life- plants, colour and sounds were present, unlike this house. It was quiet and had no colours. "Your parents.. are they often home?" Hyunjin seemed surprised Jeongin spoke, the former was bent trying to turn on his game. "No. The last time I saw them was probably two months ago." 

Transferred money into your account. Should last you a week. - that messaged from Hyunjin's mother had made more sense. Hyunjin wasn't spoiled greedy brat that leeched off his parents for money, he needed that money in order to survive on his own without his parents. Jeongin regrets speaking so nastily.

"Which do you prefer? Shooting games or- hey, what's wrong? You look a little flushed" Hyunjin asked concernedly. Jeongin jumped in his seat, realising that he had left Hyunjin hanging. "Uh- You choose. I don't really play games." Liar. Changbin had told Hyunjin about how they used to play games until they passed out from lack of sleep.

"You sure? You seem like you're beating me- keyword on 'seem' haha!" Hyunjin proudly wore a bright smile, making Jeongin crack a small one of his own, shyly smiling with red cheeks. "Try saying that again." 

"Thanks- for today, I apologise if the way I talked to you made you feel bad, I'm just not used to people talking to me like this, not anymore at least." Jeongin muttered the last sentence, thinking Hyunjin wouldn't have caught on. They were on a calm walk to Jeongin's house, it was dark and the air was chilly- it made Jeongin hug the blue sweater tighter. "It's alright. I understand." Hyunjin smiled at the shorter, Jeongin understood why girls would kill for that charming smile, Hyunjin had charms that made up for his player image.

"You really love and treasure that sweater, yeah?" Hyunjin watched Jeongin clutch the fabric as if it was his life, it was- wasn't it? Hyunjin thought with heaviness in his chest. "Yeah, means a lot to me." Hyunjin thought he made mistake asking, seeing the way Jeongin's eyes curve in a sad way, sad smile tugging on his lips. 

They parted away with small smiles that night.


End file.
